Trailer hitches connect a vehicle to a load. Many common vehicles are configured for standard ball hitch applications, in which a ball is attached to the vehicle and a load is attached to a trailer coupler. The ball and coupler are able to freely pivot with respect to one another.
These towing vehicles are often configured to accept standard ball hitches through a trailer hitch receiver. The ball hitch and trailer hitch receiver contain a hole for a retaining pin. This retaining pin ensures that the trailer hitch remains within the trailer hitch receiver, such that the vehicle is redundantly connected to the load.
In some loads, such as a horse trailer, movement is desirable as movement between the ball and trailer coupler is necessary for the vehicle and trailer to adapt to changes in the road. Thus, movement between the ball hitch and trailer hitch is not of concern.
In other loads, such as an advertising sign or bike rack, movement between ports of the hitch is not desirable. It is desirable that a rigid load hitch engages a standard trailer hitch receiver with minimal, if any movement. It is also desirable to retain the retaining pin configuration.